Renal disease is associated with increased water consumption, frequent urination, diminished appetite, weight loss and muscle atrophy. Generally, by the time clinical symptoms of renal disease develop, irreparable kidney damage has occurred. Early detection permits earlier treatment and in turn slows disease progression. Current treatment includes dialysis and a diet low in phosphorous and protein. Unfortunately, no cure for chronic renal disease exists and kidney failure will eventually occur. Therefore, early detection is crucial for improved life span and quality of life.
In mammals, renal disease progression is divided into five levels. Current methods for detecting canine renal disease include kidney ultrasound, biopsy, or measurement of urine protein/creatinine levels. Biopsy is invasive and creatinine measurement is not accurate until stage three of renal failure, which is after significant tissue damage has occurred. Methods for detecting canine renal disease at earlier stages are needed in the art as such methods would inhibit disease progression.